Noche de vampiros
by kokoro15
Summary: Nunca pensé que mi vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados ante la aparición de los nuevos alumnos y sobre todo por aquel joven...Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"_Todos nuestro intentos de huida habían sido infructuosos, con el corazón en un puño, observe como se aprestaba a defenderme. Su intensa concentración no mostraba ni rastro de duda, a pesar de que le superaban en número. Sabía que no cabía esperar ningún tipo de ayuda, ya que, en ese preciso momento, lo más probable era que los miembros de su familia luchasen por su vida del mismo modo que el por las nuestras._

_¿Llegaría a saber alguna vez el resultado de la otra pelea? ¿Averiguaría quienes habían ganado y quienes habían perdido? ¿Viviría lo suficiente para enterarme?_

_Las perspectivas de que eso sucediera no parecían muy halagüeñas._

_El fiero deseo de cobrarse mi vida relucía en unos ojos negros que vigilaban estrechamente, a la espera de que se produjera el menor descuido por parte de mi protector, y ese sería el instante en el que yo moriría con toda certeza._

_Lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar del frio bosque, aulló un lobo."_

-Sí que te gusto el prólogo…he Lu-chan-moví mi cabeza para ver a Levy, mi mejor amiga.

-Es uno de mis libros favoritos-respondí.

-Nee, ¿Por qué entre los cuatro…fue el que más te gusto?-

-Nose, creo por el amor y el sacrificio que está dispuesta hace para salvar la vida de su amado-

-En tal caso…ya hay que irnos hace media hora que las clases terminaron-dijo al momento en que se agachaba para agarrar su bolso el cual estaba en el suelo. Hice lo mismo que Levy y agarre mi bolso.

Salimos del salón y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, a esta hora no había nadie por los pasillos, por lo cual era normal no escuchar nada más que nuestros pasos resonando.

A decir verdad este tipo de silencio me provocan una sensación extraña, es como si alguien nos estuviera acechando desde afuera esperando la oportunidad para atacar. Levy tiene razón el leer mucho hace que mi imaginación flote.

Después de unos minutos caminando y charlando cosas triviales llegamos a mi casa, una pequeña casa con una sola habitación y un pequeño baño, claro que también hay una cocina y tengo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente. Mi casa está rodeada de flores y plantas silvestres, tiene un pequeño lago donde me pongo a meditar y a disfrutar de la naturaleza.

-¿Quieres una taza de té o café?-le dije mientras me caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Café está bien Lu-chan-

-Y ¿de que querías que habláramos?-pregunte poniendo las tazas juntos con unas galletas en la mesita de centro.

-De los sueños que tienes-otra vez con lo mismo, desde hace meses que tengo unos sueños un poco extravagantes.

-Levy…ya te dije que es nada sin importancia-

-Lucy…los sueños que tienes te quieren decir que estas desesperada por conseguir novio-ante tal conclusión escupí el café manchando la mesa.

-Levy, te has vuelto loca-limpie con una servilleta el café derramado.

-Pero que otra explicación le hayas-

-No lo sé-

-Viste…como todavía eres virgen tienes sueños húmedos…y por lo que me cuentas es como si fueran reales-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el que sea virgen?-

-Tu cuerpo quiere obtener placer-

-Lucy por favor-dijo irónicamente rodando los ojos.

-Entonces que otra explicación le hayas-

-No se…puede que después de leer un libro se me quedara la sensación de la protagonista-intente hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Sabes que para ti eso es imposible-

-No hay imposibles Levy-chan-

Soltó un suspiro al ver que va a ser imposible hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Cambiando de tema has escuchado hablar de…-

**000**

-La comida estuvo deliciosa Lu-chan-dijo en la puerta.

-Gracias-

-Bien…creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana-se despidió de mi agitando su mano y yo le devolví el saludo.

Son las 11:00 pm y todavía no me he ido acostar, Levy y yo estuvimos charlando toda la tarde, después de haber zanjado el tema de mis sueños, hablamos sobre los preparativos para el festival que se celebra todos los años, trata sobre cómo le damos nuestra adoración a los vampiros por habernos salvado hace tiempo. Lose es un festival estúpido pero son creencias de nuestro pueblo, yo me crie aquí junto con mis padres, solo que mis padres siempre me enseñaron a no creer en ese tipo de cosas, crecí con ese tipo de creencia.

Después de haber terminado de limpiar la casa me dirigí a mi cuarto, como ya dije en una cuarto pequeño, solamente consiste en una cama un escritorio y un closet donde guardar mi ropa junto con mi calzado. Esto es lo único que puedo permitirme con el salario que gano en mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo todavía era una niña, tuve que arreglármelas solas, pero la mama de Levy me ayudó mucho por eso cuando ella murió llore como nunca lo había hecho, después de todo ella fue como una madre para mí. Levy quería que viviéramos juntos pero le dije que no ya que quería valerme por mi misma.

Me metí al baño a darme una ducha, cuando termine, salí envuelta en una toalla pequeña que resalta mis curvas, como esta noche hace calor, me puse mi pijama veraniego que consiste en un short pequeño y una blusa de tirante que me queda holgada. Cepille mi pelo y lo trence. No quise des tender la cama con el calor que hace, estuve despierta hasta que los brazos de Morfeo me llevaron.

**000**

_No sabía si era un sueño como los otros, o era algo real, de lo que si estaba segura es que no quería despertar._

_Estoy en una cama sin el short y mis pantis, tengo mis piernas abiertas para el intruso que me penetra fuertemente ante cada estocada que da. Lo escucho jadear y gruñir en mi oído haciendo que mis gemidos se intensifiquen._

_El chico que esta ante mí es fuerte y lo sé por los músculos que tiene pero sin exagerar, su cabello esta revuelto por mis manos que no dejan de despeinarlo más de que ya está._

_-Lucy…muy pronto-dijo mientras se derrama en mi interior, su semilla es demasiado caliente, se extiendo por todo mi cuerpo._

_Grite ante el orgasmo que se apodero de mí, envolví mis piernas en su cintura para poder sentirlo más cerca de mí._

_Levante mi cabeza y vi unos ojos rojos que me miran penetrándome el alma._

**000**

El sonido del despertador me despertó de golpe, estoy toda sudorosa y pegajosa, me doy cuenta que toda la noche estuve sudando. Como siempre me pasa amanecí sin la parte baja de mi pijama es un hecho que me deja intrigada, es como si…no imposible, estoy pensando en tonterías.

Cerré con llave mi casa y camine hacia la escuela pensando el sueño que tuve esta vez, siempre es con el mismo muchacho, aunque no pueda ver su cara, lo sé por la forma de su cabello y sus brazos, él sabe mi nombre aunque como es un sueño está claro que mi mente inventa todo, aunque yo no sé su nombre.

-¡Yo! Lu-chan-saludo Levy una vez que me senté en mi banco.

-Buenas Levy-devolví el saludo-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ante su mirada picara y penetrante.

-Que soñaste esta vez-solté un suspiro de cansancio.

-No te lo diré-le saque la lengua de forma infantil.

-Uso…¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero-

-Vamos dímelo-

-No-

-Dímelo-

-No-

-Dímelo-

-No-

-Dímelo-

-Ya te dije que no, y deja de molestar-replique al ver que iba a continuar.

-¡Sentados!-grito el profesor una vez que entro. Levy se fue a su asiento que hasta el frente junto a la puerta-Bien…se acaban de transferir nuevos alumnos…trátenlos bien…pueden pasar-nuevos alumnos a mitad del siclo, me pregunto si serán genios.

Ante las exclamaciones que se escucharon mire a quienes van entrando y quede en shokt ante lo que vi…todos son hermosos, como si no fueran de este mundo, me pregunto si no será un delito el que existan seres perfectos.

Son dos mujeres y cuatro hombre todos son tan guapos.

-Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar-dijo una de las mujeres de cabello azul.

-Soy Erza Scarlet-dijo una pelirroja de mirada seria.

-Gajeel Redfox-dijo un chico de pelo negro y con pircing en la cara, con solo verlo puedo decir que es un chico rudo.

-Mi nombre es Jeeral Fernandez-dijo un chico pelizul igual de guapos que los demás.

-Gray Fullbuster-se presentó el otro chico, uno pelinegro.

-Me llamo…Natsu Dragneel-ante esa voz pose mi vista en el último chico, un pelirosa de ojos verdes, pude ver los músculos de sus brazos.

Alce mi mirada al sentir otra más penetrando, mis ojos se encontraron con los del último chico, pude darme cuenta que no fui la única que recorrí su cuerpo él también me está mirando. De alguna forma es como si ya hubiera sentido esa mirada antes, pero no recuerdo de dónde.

Pude ver como siguió mirándome hasta que desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente que podía jurar que se podía escuchar por todo el lugar. Al voltear a verlo nuevamente me di cuenta que tenía una sonrisa arrogante como si pudiera escuchar el latir frenético de mi corazón, sinceramente estoy pensando tonterías.

Lo que no sabía es que mi vida iba dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados ante la llegada de los nuevos alumnos y sobre todo del aquel chico llamado Natsu.

**Bueno aqui esta una nueva historia**

**de repente me vino la hinpiracion...aunque francamente quisiera continuar la primera.**

**pero me quede trabada, esoty pensando como hacer la pelea. haci que esperen porfis.**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-chan…Lu-chan-sentí como me tocaron el hombro. Mire a Levy que tenía una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Levy-chan?-mi voz sonó algo forzada junto con mi sonrisa.

-¿Qué te sucede…hace rato que no tocas la comida?-me pregunto.

Hace minutos que las clases acabaron y en estos momentos estamos en la cafetería de la escuela, estos picando mi comida distraídamente pensando en los nuevos alumnos, pero en particular lo que me hiso sentir la mirada verde del pelirosa.

-¡Lucy!-escuche que me gritaron sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Nani?-le contente a Levy que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Vas a decirme que te pasa-afirmo.

-No es nada Levy-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero-se escucharon murmullos. Levy y yo miramos hacia la puerta viendo a los nuevos chicos.

La que responde con el nombre de Juvia junto con el chico de pircings fueron a escoger algo para comer, mientras que los demos se sientan a tres mesas atrás de nosotras, de tal forma que Levy queda enfrente de ellos mientras que yo les doy la espalda.

-Son los nuevos…no se te hacen guapos y sexys Lu-chan-susurro como si nos pudieran escuchar.

-No lo sé-dije con inseguridad, ya que en cuanto a temas de chicos no me interesa demasiado.

-Venga, al menos uno te debe parecer apetecible-

-¡Levy!-susurre para que nadie más nos escuchara.

-Oh-exclamo-

-¿Qué?-

-El pelirosa te está viendo-esas simples palabras hiso que mi corazón temblara.

-De seguro está viendo a otra persona-decirlo fue más doloroso que pensarlo, pero que rayos pienso si apenas se su nombre.

-No…me di cuenta que te está viendo desde que entro, y en el salón no te quitaba la vista-me dijo con mirada picara moviendo una y otra vez sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo.

-Por favor-dije irónicamente.

-Al menos míralo y dime que te parece-me dijo.

-No lo hare-contraataque.

-No seas así Lucy, hazlo sé que te mueres por hacerlo-como rayos me conoce tan bien.

-No lo hare-volví a repetir.

-Bien si no lo haces, te conseguiré una cita para mañana-¡¿Qué rayos?!

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Mírame-maldita Levy, ya me las pagara.

-Bien lo hare, pero ya verás lo que te espera-la amenace.

-Uyy que miedo…mira como tiemblo-se burló de mí.

-Ja ja que graciosa-dije irónicamente.

-Solo hazlo-

-Bien-

Me di media vuelta en mi haciendo y en cuanto lo hice mi mirada se topó con aquellos ojos verdes que me tienen hipnotizada, tiene una sonrisa de medio lado, su codo esta recargado en la mesa y su cara la tiene en su mano. Me está mirando fijamente haciendo que me ruborice, pude ver como se tuvo que voltear para reprimir una risa ese gesto hiso que me indignara, pero quien rayos se cree que es, entonces pude sentir otras miradas, me topé con la mirada serie de Erza como si me estuviera estudiando, también vi como el pelinegro me miraba pero con una sonrisa burlesca y por último el peliazul me dio una sonrisa mientras me saludaba, le devolví el gesto al mismo tiempo en que me daba la vuelta quedando enfrente de Levy, que me miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Has visto eso?-exclame indignada.

-Si…no lo puedo creer-dijo.

-Ni yo…pero quien se cre…-

-Han hecho contacto visual-me interrumpio.

-¿Qué?-

-Sus miradas se han cruzado-

-Si me he dado cuenta…al igual que con la de los demás-

-Eso no importa Lu-chan-dijo moviendo su mano dando a entender que no le importaba.

-¿Entonces qué importa?-le pregunte soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Lo que importa…es que puede que Dragneel sea en un futuro el padre de tus hijos-ante esto me fue de espalda, sinceramente pensé que diría algo diferente.

-Levy…no sé si te has dado cuenta…pero apenas lo conozco-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Olvídalo-intentar hacer que ella cambie de opinión es difícil, y eso que llevo siendo su amiga desde niña.

-Bien…no te espantes…pero…Dragneel se acerca-escupí el refresco que me estaba tomando, Levy tiene un radar de impresionarme cada vez que llevo una bebida a mi boca.

-De seguro va a la cafetería-junto cuando termine de decirlo escuche el ruido de una silla al moverse, mi corazón empezó a latir a una frecuencia demasiado alta, mire a mi derecha y vi una cabellera rosa.

-¡Yo!...¿chicas que hacen?-su voz es ronca pero a la vez sensual.

-Hablando…etto…soy Levy Mcgarden y ella es mi amiga Lucy Heartfilia-presento Levy al darse cuenta que yo no podía hablar por la impresión.

-Ah…gomen,gomen…yo soy Natsu-

-Dragneel-le interrumpió Levy.

-Al parecer me conoces-

-Claro…después de todos somos compañeros-

-¿Enserio?-no sé como no se dio cuenta de ella si cuando se presentaron Levy estaba enfrente de él.

-Hai…bueno eres nuevo de seguro estabas pensando en algo cuando te presentaste para que estuvieras distraído-

-SI distraído-murmuro viéndome de reojo, esa simple acción provoco un sonrojo en mí.

-Bueno…¿Qué te trae por aquí Dragneel?-

-Llámame Natsu…lo mismo va para ti-dijo viéndome fijamente. Sin darme cuenta me perdi en su mirada olvidando que estaba Levy y que teníamos a todos en la cafetería viéndonos curiosos.

-Ah sí…etto…a mí me puedes llamar Lucy-dije con nerviosismo.

-Okey…Lucy-la forma en que dijo mi nombre se me hiso parecida, lo malo es que no recuerdo en donde la eh escuchado.

-Lu-chan tenemos que irnos-

-¿Cómo ya se van?-dijo Natsu con decepción, eso hiso que me sintiera feliz de alguna forma.

-Si…es que tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que hacer-dijo Levy parándose, yo imite su acción al igual que Natsu.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana…o puede que nos topemos por casualidad-esto lo dijo mirándome.

-Si, tienes razón, entonces hasta mañana-se despidió Levy llevándome arrastra.

Mi mirada no se despegó de el en todo el camino hasta que ya no pude verlo más.

-¿Por qué dijiste que teníamos cosas que hacer?-le pregunte una vez afuera, claro que lo que fijo Levy no fueron más que mentiras.

-No me gusta-dijo, levante una ceja dándole a entender que no sabía de que habla.

-¿Ah?-

-Natsu no me gusta-

-Si…eso sueles decir para que me emparejes con ellos-

-No Lucy…él tiene algo…no sé qué…pero pude verlo en su mirada, el escode algo y cuando te mira es como si mirara un platillo de comida.

-Por favor…acaso parezco algo comestible-

-Tienes razón me estoy imaginando cosas-

-No importa…vamos te invito a comer-

-Pero si acabamos de comer-

-No tu comiste…yo no probé bocado-

-Eso te pasa por quedarte babeando por Natsu-se burló de mí.

-Que…y-y-yo no…estaba babeando por el-dije intentando sonar indiferente cosa que no logre.

-Ya claro-rodo los ojos.

-¡Es verdad!-

-Si, si…lo que digas-me dio palmaditas en la cabeza como niña chiquita cosa que se vio rara, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy más alta que ella.

-¡Levy!-dije inflando mis mejillas mientras volteaba mi rostro aun lado y cruzándome de brazos, escuche una risa y vi cómo se reía provocando que me uniera a ella.

-Vamos a llenar esa pancita tuya-dijo retomando el camino.

-¡Matte!-grite alcanzándola para caminar junto a ella.

**000**

-Hoy sí que fue un día agotador-solté un suspiro de cansancio dejando mi mochila en mi escritorio.

Después de comer acompañe a Levy a su casa y nos quedamos charlando hasta que se hiso tarde, por ende estoy toda cansando y lo único que quiero es irme a dormir.

Me quite mi ropa quedando en interior, como hace calor decidí dormir con la ventana abierta para que entrara el aire, hice la tarea, aunque en estos momentos me estoy muriendo de sueño, pero no por eso debo desatender mis responsabilidades. Mi madre me inculco esos valores, como la extraño.

_-Mi pequeña Lucy-escuche que decían mi nombre, pero no logro ver quién es._

_Todo está oscuro, camino lentamente y me doy cuenta que estoy descalza. Llego a una puerta y la abro lentamente como si esperara que algo saliera de ahí._

_Una vez dentro me doy cuenta que solamente hay un sillón siendo alumbrado por una vela, se escucha el tronar de unos dedos haciendo que la habitación se ilumine. Miro hacia abajo dándome cuenta que llevo un camisón transparente de color rosa, y que no llevo mis bragas._

_-¿Qué es esto?-susurro._

_-Es un sueño o no lo es-habla alguien._

_Alce mi mirada viendo que en el sillón esta un hombre pero no logro verle la cara, ya que lleva encima una capucha negra, no trae camisa y los pantalones los lleva desabrochados._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunte._

_-Tantas veces dándote placer y todavía no lo sabes-estiro su mano derecha hacia mí, invitándome a acercarme a el-acércate nena-mis pies empezaron a moverse por sí solos._

_-Que-llegue hasta él puso sus manos en mi cintura, provocando un escalofrió en mí._

_-¿Quieres que te de placer?-me pregunto tocando mi sexo haciendo que me humedeciera al instante. Estaba a punto de decirle que no cuanto empezó a mamar de mi pecho izquierdo, gemí ante la sensación, sé que él es el hombre con el que sueño, pero aun así quisiera saber quién es._

_Lleve mis manos hasta su cabeza con la intención de quitarle la capucha, pero, unas manos me detuvieron._

_-Todavía no es el momento nena-dijo._

_-¿Entonces, cuando?-pregunte, quiero saber quién es la curiosidad me está matando._

_-Muy pronto-y sin darme cuenta me alzo haciendo que yo quedara en su regazo con mis piernas en su cadera-solo espera cariño-y me penetro de una manera brusca y salvaje._

Desperté sobresaltada, estoy en mi cama, en que momento me acosté, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi escritorio cuando de repente estaba teniendo un sueño muy placentero, por el cual tendré que darme un baño.

Estoy dándome una ducha pensando en el sueño y en las palabras de esa persona, él sabe mi nombre, y también me dijo que dentro de poco sabré quien es, aunque sea un sueño quiero investigar porque tengo esa clase de sueños. Averiguare que rayos está pasando conmigo. Con esos pensamientos salí de la ducha para vestirme e ir a la escuela, pensé en Natsu y me ruborice al instante, aun así tengo la sensación de que ya he visto esa mirada.

**Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo.**

**Cada vez me emociono mas para donde va a parar esta historia, y esa Levy que atrevida y picara es aunque no tienen confianza en Natsu.**

**¿Quien sera el hombre de los sueños de Lucy?**

**Gracias por sus reviews**


End file.
